Our objective is to participate in the Neurological Emergencies Treatment Trials (NETT) network in order to improve outcomes for patients with neurological emergencies. Our goals align with those of the NETT. The NETT Southeastern Collaborative will 1) facilitate high-quality clinical trials in a wide variety of neurological diseases (cerebrovascular disorders, epileptic seizures, acute infections of the CNS, acute neuromuscular disorders and trauma) in adults or children;2) build on existing and create new collaborations between emergency medicine physicians, neurologists, neurosurgeons, trauma specialists, neuroradiologists, and neuro-intensivists in the development and conduct of clinical trials, 3) facilitate the implementation of new therapies into clinical practice by active collaborations with community and local hospitals. We have active collaborations with many of these hospitals, a majority of which have emergency medicine and neurology faculty residency trained at our own program at Emory University. Our Specific Aims are: 1. To develop an infrastructure to conduct clinical trials in neurological emergencies. 2. To develop a regional collaborative network of high volume hospitals capable of conducting efficient and high quality clinical trials. 3. To recruit a broad range of participants, particularly minorities. 4. To facilitate the transfer of research results to clinical practice, especially to community hospital settings, and the general endorsement by emergency medicine physicians. The NETT SEC brings together an extensive array of high volume urban and sub-urban hospitals with a well established tract record of expertise and experience in conducting ground breaking research in neurological emergencies in a multiracial region.